Perdida en la montaña
by Dragonfanatica
Summary: ¿Qué pasará si Freezeer se encuentra con la inocente nieta de Vegeta? ¿Quién sobrevivirá a este tierno encuentro?


Capitulo: One shot

Evin se internó en el bosque sin notar que a medida de avanzaba se perdía de la vista de sus padres. De pronto comenzó a correr tras un ave pequeña de color azul, entre arbustos y árboles que hacían cada vez más difícil alcanzarla.

 **Así que esta es tu casita**. Le habló la niña de seis años, cuando el ave se detuvo en un nido. Trepó con un poco de dificultad, pero lo consiguió. Dentro del nido había un par de huevos, tomó uno pero la madre lo defendió dándole un gran picotón en la mano.

 **Ay**. Evin sacudió el lugar donde la habían atacado **. Solo quería verlos, no les haré daño**.

 **¿Qué estás haciendo?** Se escuchó la voz de Trunks tras ella. Se asustó y soltó de la rama, pero el padre de la pequeña la atrapó a tiempo.

 **Papá, me asustaste, pensé que eras un monstruo.** Reprochó en los brazos de Trunks.

 **¡¿Qué cosas dices?! Evin. Hace varias horas que estoy buscándote. Regresemos a casa tu madre quedó de esperarnos allá, también está muy preocupada por ti.** Trunks comenzó a volar protegiendo a Evin del viento, era tarde y ya estaba empezando a nublarse.

 **¿Viste los huevos que estaban sobre ese árbol?** Preguntó Evin.

 **Sí, los vi, pero no debes entrar al bosque sola, puede ser peligroso.** Advirtió Trunks llegando a casa.

 **De todas formas fue muy entretenido el paseo a la montaña. Gracias papá**. Evin le dio un beso, entró a casa dejando a su madre llena de preguntas sin responder.

 **Estaba entretenida con un nido.** Explicó Trunks de inmediato.

 **¿Le dijiste que no está bien?** Preguntó Mai. **Sé lo consentidor que eres por eso te lo pregunto.**

 **Se lo dije.** Trunks le dio un beso, que terminó con la discusión antes que comenzara.

Ya había empezado la noche,Evin se levantó de la cama donde estaba durmiendo, el viento soplaba fuerte, se asomó a la ventana para ver cómo se sacudían las ramas del árbol del jardín. Se preocupó por el ave que había conocido y que la había llevado a conocer su nido ¿Cómo estarán?

En la sala estaban Trunks y Mai abrazados viendo televisión, Vegeta que se encontraba de visita, discutía con Gohan sobre un tema que para ella era poco interesante. Caminó hasta la habitación de sus padres, tomó el estuche de capsulas que estaba dentro del velador de Trunks y salió al jardín.

Accionó una de ellas, pero no era lo que esperaba, continuó probando hasta encontrar una pequeña nave que le serviría para llegar a su destino.

Entró a la nave, no se atrevió a apretar ninguno de los botones que tenía enfrente, fijó la mirada en la palanca que estaba frente a ella y la movió hacia delante, la nave se movió sin problemas, eso la motivó a seguir.

Iba de prisa, le asustó la velocidad que tomó en tan solo unos minutos, a pesar que había avanzado lo suficiente para llegar a la montaña que estaba cerca de la cuidad donde vivía. El vehículo se estaba saliendo de control, de pronto alguien se atravesó en su camino, se estrelló sin poder impedirlo. Cayó al suelo pero el acolchado del su transporte la protegió.

 **¿Cómo te atreves niña?** Habló la figura que se acercó poco a poco con evidente enfado.

 **Buuuaaa… Me caí muy fuerte**. Lloró Evin. Freezeer hizo una mueca de indiferencia y hastío.

 **Te acusaré con mi papá, ¡no! mejor con mi abuelito Vegeta**. Las palabras de Evin paralizaron a Freezeer.

 **Vegeta, dijiste Vegeta**. Freezeer retrocedió un par de pasos, no era posible, esa niña de cabellos negros y apariencia inocente era NIETA de uno de sus soldados, el peor de todos, aquel que lo había traicionado. Cómo podía tener tan mala suerte y encontrarse con aquella pequeña heredera de un gran poder justo antes de atacar la ciudad. Una piedra impidió retroceder más y cayó sentado sobre el pasto.

Evin se acercó y le tendió una mano, pero Freezeer no se la aceptó, estaba impactado aún tratando de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

 **¿Se encuentra bien?** Preguntó, ya que el emperador seguía en el piso. Evin puso las manos en su espalda, tenía una mirada angelical y una enorme sonrisa. **Disculpe no quise asustarlo, sé que mi abuelo es un poco gruñón y muchas personas le temen, pero es bueno**.

 **¿Quiénes son tus padres?** Preguntó Freezeer poniéndose de pié.

 **No puedo decirle. Mi padre me ha dicho que no debo hablar con extraños.**

 **¿Quiénes son tus padres? Niña.** Exigió el extraterrestre con enfado **.**

 **Ya le dije que no puedo hablar con extraños. Aunque si me dices tu nombre ya no serás un extraño**. Evin estaba feliz de haberlo encontrado, estar sola en ese bosque le daba mucho miedo, sobre todo porque ese lugar estaba completamente oscuro y la luz de la nave comenzaba a parpadear, y si aquel individuo parecido a un muñeco hecho de nieve, era su amigo, podría ayudarle a encontrar el nido y el camino de regreso a casa.

 **Mi nombre es Freezeer**. Respondió con orgullo.

 **Es un nombre muy extraño igual que su apariencia ¿Va a una fiesta de disfraces? Es extraño que haya sobrevivido a ese choque sin ninguna herida ¿Es discípulo del señor Satán?** Evin tocó el cuerpo blanco de Freezeer, era más parecido a uno de sus juguetes que a un ser vivo.

 **He… pero que curiosa eres. Soy un emperador muy fuerte, me extraña que Vegeta no haya hablado de mí**.

 **Mi abuelito Vegeta generalmente habla del señor Gokú, son amigos aunque siempre pelea con él, no lo he escuchado hablar de nadie más**. Evin golpeó la cabeza de Freezeer para ver si era una máscara.

 **Pero ¿qué estás haciendo niña?**

 **Sólo quería saber si era una máscara.** Respondió Evin avergonzada. De pronto hubo un ruido que en la oscuridad del bosque y la imaginación de Evin, lo transformaba en el peor de los monstruos. Abrazó a Freezeer para sentirse protegida y cerró los ojos esperando que pronto desapareciera el sonido.

Freezeer se sorprendió era imposible que la nieta de Vegeta no tuviera poderes, eso era impensable. La apartó para ver si era una broma, pero los ojos de miedo de la niña decían la verdad.

 **¿Cuál es tu poder?** Preguntó con sequedad.

 **Mi papá está enseñándome a volar, mira.** Evin comenzó a elevarse unos centímetros del suelo, sus piernas se movían de un lado a otro intentando mantener una posición erguida, pero finalmente cayó, junto con el golpe tembló la barbilla de la niña con intenciones claras de comenzar a llorar. Miró a su acompañante, se puso de pie y soportando lo máximo posible sus lágrimas, respondió. **Aún me falta un poco de práctica.**

Freezeer golpeó su rostro en señal de vergüenza, pero después sonrió con satisfacción, esa niña debilucha la utilizaría como venganza contra Vegeta, la llevaría lejos donde nunca la encontraría.

 **Tengo hambre**. Evin se quejó esperando que el nuevo amigo tuviera comida.

 **¿Qué te parecen esos animales que están allá?** Freezeer ignorante de lo que podía comer una muchacha como ella, ofreció lo primero que estaba frente a él, en este caso unos conejos.

 **Pero que cruel eres ¿no ves lo hermosos que son?** Freezeer no iba a perder su tiempo discutiendo con una niña mimada como esa, la comida era una pérdida de tiempo, pero la necesitaba para evitar que esa pequeña mocosa comenzara con sus quejas.

 **Y ¿Esa ave que está allá?** Freezeer indicó hacia el otro extremo, con un poco de fastidio.

 **El pajarito azul… Encontraste el nido del pajarito azul**. Evin saltó a los brazos de Freezeer y le dio un beso en la mejilla. **Ven ayúdame, los llevaremos hasta un lugar donde estén seguros del viento**. Extendió sus manos para entregarle los huevos.

 **Niña ¿Qué pretendes? No tengo tiempo para estupideces como estas**.

 **Freezeer.** Los azules ojos de Evin lo miraron suplicantes. **Ayúdanos, estos pajaritos deben estar asustados.** Evin lo miró suplicante, pero no esperó respuesta simplemente lo puso sobre las manos del muñeco blanco y el resto los llevó ella. Caminó hasta ver frente a ella una especie de cueva,

 **¿Qué te parece esta cueva?** Freezeer que caminaba a su lado con evidente fastidio, aceptó con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza, habían llegado justo a tiempo. El estomago de Evin seguía sonando pero no se quejó porque sabía que aquello significaba sacrificar un tierno animalito.

Dejó los huevos cerca de una roca, junto con el nido y la madre que no se había apartado de ellos. Evin se acercó a freezeer y se recostó en sus brazos.

 **¿Qué haces terrícola? No soy un juguete. Si supieras quien soy saldrías corriendo y suplicando por tu vida**.

 **Sí, se quién eres**. Contradijo al emperador con los ojos entreabiertos de sueño.

 **¿En serio?** Interrogó Freezeer con satisfacción

 **Sí. Te llamas Freezeer y eres mi amigo**. Evin se apegó aún más. Freezeer notó en ese momento que la niña temblaba y, con la arrogancia que lo caracterizaba, pensó que era miedo, pero no se veía asustada entonces era…

 **¿Tienes frío?** Preguntó por primera vez preocupado por el bienestar de la niña. Ella asintió sin abrir los ojos. Freezeer se puso de pié y acomodó algunas ramas que estaban esparcidas por la cueva. Con una chispa de energía, para no llamar la atención de sus enemigos ya que con mucha dificultad había aprendido a esconder su Ki, encendió una fogata.

 **Ven siéntate aquí pronto entrarás en calor**.

 **Gracias Frezeer, eres un gran amigo**. El estomago de Evin volvió a sonar con mucha fuerza.

 **Espérame acá, te traeré algo de comer**. Freezeer caminó hasta la salida.

 **Prométeme que no matarás absolutamente nada**. Evin corrió hasta estar frente a él. Lo miró a los ojos esperando que le cumpliera.

 **Te lo prometo**. Evin sonrió con felicidad.

 **No demores mucho me da miedo la oscuridad**. Freezeer desapareció en la oscuridad. Evin miraba de un lado a otro con temor, el sonido del viento y la lluvia transformaban aquella noche en la peor de todas y sinceramente no era el mejor lugar, hubiera preferido la comodidad de su habitación.

 **Aquí tienes**. Freezeer le entregó unas manzanas que la niña aceptó feliz. Se acomodó nuevamente en los brazos de Freezeer, cerró los ojos sin notar la sorpresa que había en la cara de su acompañante.

Con el paso de las horas ambos estaban durmiendo, para Evin había sido la noche más agotadora que había tenido y bueno Freezeer estaba confundido, ese sentimiento era nuevo para él. Una sacudida lo despertó en medio de la noche, era Evin. El extraterrestre la miró con indiferencia, mientras la niña se acercó y le murmuró algo que freezeer no entendió. Evin con paciencia volvió a repetirlo, pero Freezeer no logró comprender a qué se refería.

 **QUIERO IR AL BAÑO… ¿No entiendes?** Explicó Evin una vez más, pero su molestia fue aún mayor cuando él movió la cabeza negándolo una vez más. Acompáñame. Tomó la mano del ser blanco y lo llevó cerca de unos árboles.

 **Espérame acá.** Evin indicó el suelo y corrió tras un árbol. **¿Puedes cantar una canción? Así sabré que estás ahí, es que me da miedo la oscuridad**. Para Freezeer era la niña más exasperante que había conocido, no comprendía como Vegeta la había dejado vivir hasta ahora. Pensó unos instantes, no conocía ninguna canción, pero comenzó a hablar sobre el universo mientras intentaba recordar algo que fuera melodioso. Cuando por fin recordó Evin ya había terminado.

Eran cerca de las siete de la mañana, Evin se sobresalto. Freezeer pensó que alguien los estaba atacando y por poco delata su ubicación preparándose para el ataque.

 **Ya amaneció debo regresar a casa antes que mis padres despierten**. Exclamó Evin casi a gritos. Salió de la cueva pero no sabía hacia donde estaba el camino de regreso.

 **Te llevaré a casa niña**. Freezeer la tomó en sus brazos y se detuvo frente al jardín donde había una moto, un robot y otras cosas que Evin había accionado durante la noche. Trunks y Vegeta sintieron el Ki de Freezeer, se levantaron y corrieron por los pasillos hasta encontrarse frente a él.

 **Evin ¿Qué haces aquí?** Habló Vegeta sorprendido.

 **Abuelito, papá, él es mi amigo**. Evin lo presentó frente a sus seres queridos. Freezeer fijo sus ojos en Trunks, e inmediatamente recordó al joven que lo había cortado en mil pedazos, la primera vez que viajó a la Tierra. Ese muchacho del cual juró vengarse, pero no lo había vuelto a ver.

 **Ve con tu madre Evin, después hablaremos**. Trunks intentó apartar a la niña, pero esta se rehusó.

 **No, papá él es mi amigo. Me trajo hasta acá**. Evin sujetó lo más fuerte posible el brazo de Trunks para lograr que la escuchara.

 **¿Qué pretendes Frezeer?** Preguntó Vegeta ignorando la escena de la niña.

 **Absolutamente nada, solo regresar a casa a esta niña fastidiosa**. Dijo Frezeer dando la media vuelta para salir volando del lugar.

 **Adiós amigo. Ven a visitarme**. Evin se despidió sacudiendo la mano lo más posible y sonrio aún más cuando Freezeer imitó el gesto con una sonrisa.

 **Es un muñeco de nieve muy amistoso, aunque piensa que es un emperador que causa miedo, jajaja…**. Evin río a carcajadas por las ocurrencias de su nuevo amigo. Vetega y Trunks se miraron atónitos.


End file.
